dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Drakni Faerrarl
"Why do they want me to mate? Being Heavyscale is a bloody curse, and they want more of them, just so they have more foot soldiers like me. I can't see the point of mating anyway, as long as 50% of Drakeians do it, our population will be stable, so why would I spread my corrupt genes by being raped by some inferior being?" Drakni complaining in private. Drakni Faerrarl is a 12ft female Drakeian who is a Heavyscale. Profile *Name: Draoga Necron *Birth Date: 1981 *Height: 12ft *Species: Drakeian Heavyscale *Gender: Female *Weight: 16286 Kg Overview Abandoned at birth for being Heavyscale, Drakni was swiftly picked up by Drakeian military forces of Draoga's nation and carted off to a military hospital. Drakni was cared for by this hospital until she was 16 (she was fully grown at 16, but she had to start wearing glasses at age 9), where she was given instruction on how to care for herself before being carted off to an elite military training centre. For the next 14 years, Drakni was trained to be the ultimate soldier, using the immense size and strength of a Heavyscale paired with elite training to become the ultimate killing machine. Drakni was partially resistant to begin with, having had to suffer military style excerises during her upbringing, but eventually decided that since the military had cared for her for so long, she would be lost without them. After the 14 years of military training, Drakni was given the rank of Colonel, and sent off to engage her nation's enemies in skirmishes which had being going on since she was born. Drakni was originally laughed at by her squad due to her fatness and glasses, but the squad soon learned that while Drakni looked weak, she could decimate a squad with relative ease. Drakni would often let her squad do some of her work in smaller skrimishes, so that they didn't feel useless. Drakni dislikes males, seeing them as weak, small and inferior to females in every way. Injury Drakni suffered a major leg wound in 2014 when enemy full-power railgun fire ripped through her armour plating. Even with the Heavyscale skin and healing ability, Drakni was out of combat for around a month while her leg recovered. From this point on, Drakni wore experimental shielding units (retro-engineered from a crashed Ancient Dragon ship which was quickly hidden by her nation's government to keep the technology secret, this ship also introduced the Beam Weapon modification for all of Drakni's Nation's weapons) alongside her armour to further protect herself from injury. Despite the extra weight of the shielding, Drakni was still able to fight as well as she ever could, and even claimed to be better because she no longer had to watch her position as much. Sketchy Lifestyle *Due to being a Heavyscale, Drakni had to eat a largish amount of Drake Metal every 2 weeks, about as much as a small Drakeian, to keep her strength up. Drakni will only eat males and does so secretly, as cannibalism is illegal, despite being a trait in around 1 out of 1000 Drakeian females (cannibalism is not possible for male DragonKin species), and Drakni will only be allowed to do it to keep her strength up making note of anyone she devours so that she can report it to her superiors. Despite eating DragonKin since a very young age, Drakni does not particularily enjoy it, claiming that while other Drakeians taste delicious, devouring them makes a considerable mess. *Due to her distaste in males, some Drakeians spread rumours that Drakni likes to torture males in various ways, sometimes involving crushing them beneath her belly or bust. Drakni has always denied that she tortures males, but makes it common knowledge that she hates men, seeing them as weak, small and inferior in every way to even the weakest females. Against Dragoians A Dragoian will normally overpower a Drakeian easily, Drakni however, will easily overpower a Dragoian. When fighting Dragoians, Drakni will fight like she would against Drakeians, although when she does a flashy execution, instead of impaling the Dragoian, she will take a large bite out of it, normally biting off, and swallowing one of the Dragoians stumpy horns as well as a chunk of it's head. After doing this execution, she will proceed to devour the Dragoian she took a bite from (if she is hungry) to show her squad that the Dragoians are not physically superior, and can easily become food for the 'mighty female Drakeian'. Combat Style Drakni will often charge into battle, using her size, weight and strength to smash her way through her foes. Due to this, she favours the shotgun, leaving the Combo Pistol she carries as backup in it's holster. Drakni, unlike most other soldiers, carries a broadsword which she uses to decimate foes at close range using heavy, powerful, strikes with the purpose of either beheading her foe, or creating a huge bleeding wound. Despite her preferances for close combat, Drakni also carries a GPW for when a charge is not useful. If the combat is expected to include armoured forces (such as tanks), Drakni will carry an Anti-Armour weapon in addition to her Shotgun, GPW, Pistol and Broadsword. When a foe is the last one standing, she will normally perform a flashy execution for the morale boosting benefit to her squadmates in which she will grab her foe around their neck using her left hand, then impale the foe with her broadsword. Armour Drakni's armour is based on heavy Drakeian armour, yet is thicker and made of a higher concentration of Drake Metal than normal Drakeian armour. The armoured wing-box on the back of the armour also, as of 2014, contains the personal shield unit. While the armour looks clunky, most body joints are not covered in plate but are covered in thick fabric, allowing for mobility. As with all female armour, the breast crack is left visible for both easy access to potential storage, but also to intimidate males and keep the body cool. The armour's angular plating helps deflect railgun rounds as well as providing a nasty hitting surface anyone punching the armour, only the breasts are not covered in angular plate to preserve the feminine lines of Drakni. The armour's only decoration is an engraved female Drakeian on each knee plate, and the extra set of horns on the two piece helmet. In terms of weapons capacity, the armour has a few benefits. Apart from mounting the standard weapon clips and pistol holster, the armour also mounts Drakni's broadsword, two boot mounted knives and also two wrist mounted low calibre railguns. The armour also mounts various leather ammo holding pouches to carry spare powerpacks and clips, as well as the wrist mounted railguns specialised explosive rounds. The knives are mainly for a last ditch attempt, but are also for sneaky assasination (a big gaping broadsword made hole is not subtle). The wrist mounted railguns are of similar calibre to the pistol, but fire a specialised cylindrical shaped-charge round designed to pierce light armour (e.g. any Drakeian portable armour and light vehicle armour). However, unlike the pistol, the wrist mounted railguns can have their settings changed via a wrist mounted console which can select round velocity, fire delay (how long it takes for the weapon to fire after pressing the fire button) and also open/close the breach (due to the huge size of Drakni's fingers, and the small size of the breach). Category:Drakeians Category:Characters Category:Hulk Gene Bearers